The Distance Between Us
by HaloFin17
Summary: I just needed to sort out some brotherly snark and sentiment in the aftermath of Thor: Ragnarok. Consider this an extended/alternate after-credits scene on board the ship. Oneshot. Beware spoilers, and enjoy!


**Summary:** I just needed to sort out some brotherly snark and sentiment in the aftermath of Thor: Ragnarok. Consider this an extended/alternate after-credits scene on board the ship. Oneshot. Beware spoilers, and enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing and no one….but how I sometimes wish I did!

 **Author's Note:** Special thanks goes to my sister, Hannah, who saw the movie with me on opening night and then let me bounce story ideas off her all weekend long.

 **The Distance Between Us**

Loki lay on his left side near the very edge of the bed and glared at the wall –agitated despite the fact that he, like every other person aboard this ship, was exhausted.

"A vessel of this size, and they couldn't find a little corner of privacy for their 'Savior.'"

"You 'saved' a great many people today, Brother; there isn't much personal space for anyone."

Loki could hear the new King of Asgard removing his armor across the room, but he did not turn. Naturally, _Thor_ saw nothing disagreeable with their accommodations; the big oaf never did have much concept of (nor respect for) "personal space."

"Had I known _this_ would be the result, I might have saved a few less."

"You know you don't mean that, Loki."

"No, I suppose not…but you always have to press your luck, don't you? It's bad enough that I indulged your silly hug earlier." Reputation demanded that he say as much, even if he had oh-so-briefly enjoyed being held in someone's arms again, like he was worthy of such attention. It had been the first in more years than he cared to remember.

"Well, if it's any comfort, you can always imagine yourself strangling me in my sleep."

"That certainly is true," the estranged Jotun conceded freely, while his adopted brother went on.

"Or, if you prefer, you are welcome to share quarters with the Hulk instead. I understand he gets rather lonely sometimes."

The Trickster's black eyebrows shot upward at the innuendo he heard there. "That very notion is both disturbing and terrifying in more ways than I wish to count, and I'd appreciate if you never brought it up again."

"Then stop complaining," Thor chuckled, and Loki felt the bed dip under a new weight. He hazarded a quick glance over his shoulder and saw his elder lying on his right side, so that their backs were facing. Loki could handle that. The bed in this cabin wasn't overly large, but at least this position made the space between them seem greater.

"Besides," Thor continued, sounding sleepy, "this is hardly the first time you and I have shared a bed."

"Perhaps not, but can you recall the _last_ time we did so?" he grumbled back. "How long ago that was? It's juvenile."

"So is faking your own death."

Suddenly Thor didn't sound so tired anymore, and the cobwebs in Loki's own mind vanished with alacrity.

"You're never going to let me live that down, are you?"

"No, I'm not. Even if I've forgiven you, I don't know that I can ever forget it."

Thor addressed his complaints to the opposite wall, but how well could Loki imagine the hurt look on his brother's face! Apparently he'd seen it too many times in recent history.

"Loki, this is twice now that I've mourned your death, only to have you reappear under the most bizarre circumstances." The young monarch sighed deeply. "One of these days, you're going to die for real, and I won't shed a tear – because I'll be so sure that you'll find a way to come back again."

Loki's throat seemed to close at those words, and strangely, he did not trust himself to speak. Thor must have sensed no reply was coming, for he cleared his own throat awkwardly and pushed ahead. "At any rate, it's a childish way to run from your problems."

 _You've no idea what I'm running from!_

This time, his silver tongue reigned back the acidic words that longed to lash out. Thor need not know about all that. Not yet, anyway. Even so, his sibling's words had stirred unwelcome memories of another kind, echoes _full of_ _childish need._ And from its new magical hiding place, the Tesseract called to him without end, whispering that the worst was yet to come.

But then his morbid reflections were interrupted by the sound and feel of his companion turning over, now facing him.

"Thor," Loki warned, "stay on your side, or I will turn your toes into tarantulas."

"Never fear about that, Brother. I just can't seem to get comfortable on my right side; the area around my eye is a bit…irritated."

"By 'irritated,' do you really mean 'screaming in agony'?"

"A bit." The Thunderer shifted uncomfortably after that reluctant confession of weakness. "It _burns_ more than anything."

An idea abruptly came to him then, and before he could think better of it and stop himself, Loki rolled over to face his brother in turn. It surprised him then, when he stretched out a hand toward Thor's face, and the older god actually recoiled.

"What?" he teased. "Don't you trust me now, after all that's happened?"

Thor huffed. "That's a complicated answer, considering how happy you were moments ago at the prospect of smothering me."

"I'll take that as a 'yes.' Now hold still."

More slowly this time, Loki reached out and gently laid his fingertips in a circle around the other's right eye socket. The patch did suit him, but that didn't mean it would be easy adjusting to the loss of an eye. Thor relented, although he still looked a bit uneasy.

"Loki, what are you doing?"

"I'm not sure." The sorcerer pressed his lips tightly together, focusing his power. "I've never actually done this before."

Reaching deep into that primal core of his being which he rarely accessed, Loki summoned a stream of cooling energy and let it pass through his hand into Thor's skin. He proceeded with extreme caution, considering that he lacked familiarity with this aspect of his physiology, and it wouldn't do at all if he accidentally froze his brother's face. Yet he must have done something right, if the numbed, relaxed muscles under his fingers were any indication.

The only downside to the treatment was that, with his concentration so distracted elsewhere, Loki didn't even notice that the skin of his outstretched arm had turned an unmistakable Jotun blue. And when he finally did realize it, Thor's remaining eye was already fixated on his cobalt hand. Of course. His brother had never seen him in this state before, and no doubt the spells that masked his true appearance had been weakened by Odin's passing.

Sensing that the transformation was nearing his neck, Loki hurriedly broke his connection with the magic and let his hand drop. After all, there was no need for Thor to see the _full_ effect; even Loki himself didn't know what his face looked like with sapphire skin and ruby eyes.

"There," he murmured, drawing Thor's attention back to his face. "I trust that's better."

The blonde god nodded. "Much better. Thank you, Brother." His huge hand briefly clapped Loki behind the neck, an almost scalding touch in contrast to the ice still lingering in the latter's blood.

"Don't mention it," Loki deflected before the moment could grow disturbingly sentimental. "You're just lucky a couple of healers survived the massacres, otherwise that eye would be the least of your troubles."

"Yes," Thor agreed. "The Grand Master didn't have much on board by way of medicines, but fortunately, his curative elixir for hangovers serves as an effective relief for all manner of ailments."

"Hmm. I could have used some of that after the battle on Midgard." In the silence following that remark, the Trickster's thoughts took a decidedly darker turn, and he prodded, "Brother…are you sure it's wise going back to Earth?"

"Of course! They love me on Midgard, and why should they not?"

Loki couldn't repress a roll of his green eyes. "Maybe I should rephrase that: are you sure it's a good idea to bring _me_ back to Earth? You saw how warmly that so-called 'sorcerer' welcomed me, and we'd scarcely been there five minutes."

Now the sunshine in Thor's countenance dimmed a few degrees. "I expect my friends there may all try to kill you or apprehend you at least once, but you're much too clever and too strong to let them succeed."

That honest statement sent warmth trickling through the Jotun's veins, similar to the conversation they'd had back in the elevator on Sakaar. _Loki, I thought the world of you…_

"Not to mention the fact that Banner and the Hulk (or at least the Hulk) will vouch for you now; although, I'm not entirely certain that's a good thing."

"It doesn't matter; as long as he keeps his distance, the Beast can say or think whatever he likes of me. I don't need his protection," he added bitterly, which caused Thor's brow to crease in a frown.

"I know that, Brother; but if Banner should offer you his support, I hope you will accept it. You will certainly have my protection on Midgard, unless you give me good reason to withdraw it. But I do wish you wouldn't worry about it so. You're back at my side now, and after Ragnarok, I feel like things have to start getting better – for both of us."

Loki nodded slowly in response. Thor's optimism didn't exactly inspire the confidence it had intended, but the characteristic earnestness behind his words made Loki hope that maybe, just _maybe_ , it would be enough. At least for now.

They eventually fell asleep like that – face to face, with the distance between them much shorter than it had been in the beginning.


End file.
